Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (namely TFT-LCD) is one of the major types of flat panel displays at present, and is widely used in electronic equipment. A backlight module of TFT-LCD mainly comprises s a back plate, a light guide plate, a light bar, a heat dissipating plate, an optical diaphragm, a glue frame, a front frame, and the like.
Currently, the frame of a liquid crystal display tends to be narrower and narrower, which requires that of the backlight module to be narrower. Thus, in order to narrow the frame, the back plate can be removed. However, in this case the mechanical strength of the whole backlight module might be greatly weakened, which would easily lead to other problems. Another option is to narrow the glue frame, which, however, can only narrow the frame of the liquid crystal display to a lesser extent. In addition, a narrower frame can be realized by providing a thinner side wall of the heat dissipating plate, but this would negatively influence the heat dissipating effect of the liquid crystal display. Therefore, a method of greatly narrowing the frame without leading to other problems to the liquid crystal display is needed.